Dreams in a Spaceship
by CoolioTheReviewer
Summary: Little bit of Dr. Cockroach's views from when they were in the ship. It's lazy, but I wanted to write it.


Dr. Cockroach PoV

I still can't believe that the alien clones fell for Bob's brainless idea of dressing like them. Now that the biggest threat is somewhat behind us, I give Susan a full body check out. I can't help myself, it's for……scientific research. Damn, why does she have to be wearing that seductive slinky suit? Another reason to hate Gallaxhar.

Wait, what did HE get to see when he changed her? And I don't care if I'm jealous. Suddenly, I can help myself; I grab her, and tilt her body in the most romantic way possible. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was, all my courage was with me as I attempted to make my move. It drained as soon as it came. A clone pushed past us, and I was forced to yell at her, and push her away. After all, she was our "prisoner". I kind of liked that thought.

Heh, sorry. Sometimes my… imagination runs away with me, especially when Susan's here, and looking all sexy like that. Oh no, did she just catch me checking her out again? Damn.

(On the Way to Paris)

I'm still blushing from that little incident on the ship. Oh well. We're going to Paris, the most romantic city in the world. I may not be able to kiss her while she's really big. Mmmm….. stop it! Sometime, I really need to turn my mind off. I give Insecto a pat and think of what I'm going to do.

When it's finally dark, and Susan's asleep, I crawl into her hand. She shifts awake and smiles at me.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Nothing, love"

"Oh"

Damn! Why does she have to have such a cute pout!

"I was a little cold" I said, sitting up.

"Oh. Okay" She said, going back to sleep.

I sigh and try to sleep.

That morning, I wake up, and I'm not on Susan's palm. I look up to see that everyone else is awake, talking and sitting in a circle.

Link looked up and said

"Look who's finally up. You know you talk in your sleep. Something about how hot you think Susan is"

Everyone was laughing at me, and Susan was blushing. Great.

"Aw, it's ok, Doc" said Susan, trying to comfort me.

"So sorry, my dear" I say, looking at the ocean.

I pull a large pink and orange ankle bracelet from my pocket and motion to Susan.

"This will make you small again, my dear. You will return to your normal, well not so normal height, when you take it off. May I put it on?"

She nods, and I run around her ankle to fasten it. She twitched a little and begins to shrink. She's back to normal, hair still white as snow.

"Thank you Dr. Cockroach!" she said, leaping into my arms.

Please let this last……

She pulled away too soon.

"Now I can enjoy Paris and still fight the monster!"

(Later in Paris)

We had just landed. Susan's cell phone (a gift from me) rang twice and she answered it. My enhanced senses picked up the entire conversation with General Monger.

"Ginormica?"

"Yes, general?"

"Pilot bombers have taken out that giant snail. No need to worry, monsters. Enjoy a vacation in Paris"

The line went dead after that.

I guess everyone else heard what Monger said, and they all started cheering.

We did deserve a vacation.

Susan and I decided to take a walk to the Eiffel Tower. Since I was a national hero, people looked at me strange but didn't really mind the cockroach head. At least it scared off the press. Insecto and Link stayed by the water with BOB and his beloved plate of Jello.

We finally found a quiet park bench to view the Eiffel tower from.

"So, my dear, how do you like Paris?" I asked, daringly putting my arm around her. Luckily, she didn't mind.

"I love it! Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly, biting her bottom lip in that adorable way.

"Why sure, my dear" I answer her.

She looked around, put her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a rough but sweet and passionate kiss. I must have died and went to heaven.

"I'm sorry" she said. She was out of breath, and her arms were still thankfully around my neck.

"Don't be!" I said, a little loud. We kissed again, and then looked up, cradling each other, at the Eiffel tower. I saw our life together, full of happiness.

A/N – I know it sucked, there were grammatical errors, it was cliché and lazy, but it was in my head, and I just wrote it for fun. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
